Bella's Big Heart
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: So Bella has a Christmas surprise for all the Cullen's. Let's find out what happens and who might they meet along the way? Read to find out.


**Bella's Big Heart**

Chapter One: Bella's Point of View

I knew it was time to wake up when there was a white light coming into my room. I knew it all too well, that meant there was snow on the streets. I came in and out of my sleep. I could feel cool hands around me, stroking my hair. I smiled and sank into the pillow and then as my mind wondered I remembered what today's date was! I bounced up in bed and smiled, I got out of bed not missing a beat and not giving Edward time to question my actions. I went to the calendar and saw the date, I was correct! Today was December 23! I smiled from ear to ear and turned around and bounced on the bed. Edward had caught me in mid-air and laid me so that I was under him.

"Someone woke up in a good mood to." He noted.

"Yes! I did! It the 23rd! Do you know what that means; It my favorite day of the whole year!" I got from underneath him and quickly went to my closet. I was going to grab something but a note in pink paper caught my eye:

_Bella, _

_Please where this. It would mean a lot to me. _

_Alice_

_PS I tried to keep it simple_

There was a bag and I quickly grabbed it. Inside there were a pair of black boots and a white turtle neck with designer jeans. I sighed and decided I would wear it, for Alice. I left the bag on the bed and went to the bathroom. I showered and blow dried my hair. I quickly pulled on my new clothes from Alice and then did my hair so that it was half up and half down. Today was a big day and I normally dressed up for it. Edward was downstairs and I could smell my breakfast. I went down the stairs carefully but tripped on the last step Edward came over.

"Are you ok, Love?"

I giggled, "Of course I'm ok, Silly" I quickly stood up and kissed his cheek. I went to the kitchen to see what he had made me. I was delighted to see that he made my favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and orange juice. I smiled, "thank you" and kissed him once more on the cheek. I sat down at the table and began eating. Edward sat next me, watching me.

"So are you going to tell me what has gotten into you this morning? You must be in an excited mood, especially if you wore something Alice got you."

I smiled, "It's just a really big day today and tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see tomorrow"

He nodded in defeat and then asked, "What are you doing today?"

"Well, I was going to Port Angeles today because I need to go to the grocery store and get some ingredients that I need and then some other places."

"Well, when you're done we can go." I quickly finished and put my plates in the sink. Then I went to my purse and got out the money I got yesterday from the bank. I quickly counted it, $450 dollars. That was including every check I got for my birthday and my pay checks from works and any extra change I had laying around. I knew I was going to be short on my budget this year but it didn't matter. I would just borrow some money from my bank account. Edward came over asking me if I was ready to go and I nodded. In the car I got out my list of things that I needed:

_5 containers of icing _

_4 trays of cupcake pans_

_5 bags Flour_

_12 packs of Eggs_

_5 gallons of Milk_

_Whisk _

_Holiday cookies_

_9 packs of cupcake holders_

_4 containers of sprinkles_

_3 packs of sugar_

At the grocery store, I went up and down the aisles looking for the things I needed and was done in half hour. As I paid I went to the register and started looking the screen to see how much the total was going to be. I paid the women and thanked her then I went to the car with Edward following.

"So what are you going to make with all this stuff?" Edward asked.

"You'll see later on today. Do you think Carlisle and Esme would mind if I used the kitchen at your house?"

"Of course not, Love."

"I'm sorry to be a bother but I really need a lot of space for this project"

He closed the trunk and turned to me, "Bella, don't worry they don't mind." He smiled and kissed me. I smiled back and then left to the passenger side of the car.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Umm…go a little farther up the road to the Toys 'R' us, please?"

Edward looked at me with a questioning look, "What are you gonna buy at a toy store?"

I giggled, "That's a silly question, but like I said everything will make sense tomorrow"

"If you say so" he said as he put on his seat belt and began driving to the toy store. Once we got there, I asked Edward to get a cart and he followed me through the store as I looked for everything. The first stop I came to was for the girls, mainly the younger ones so I brought a bunch of Barbie dolls and baby dolls as well. I got some clothes and accessories for the dolls also. Then came the older girls and I got some board games that I thought kids might like as well that I use to play when I was little. Then I went to the boy section and brought several action figures and toy trucks. When we came to the baby section I brought a bunch of baby clothes along with some rattles and bottles. And as I was making my way to the cashier I felt my phone vibrate.

"Bella!" she squealed into the phone, I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Yes, Good morning to you to Alice."

"I saw what you were doing! I can't believe it!"

"Uhh….hold that thought Alice" I spoke into the phone, I turned to Edward. "Can you please go start making the line and call me when you're at the front so I can pay" he nodded and began making the line.

"Yes, Alice, I know you saw what I was doing but please don't tell Edward or anyone, ok? I want to make it a surprise."

"Oh I know I won't don't worry! Oh I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Yes, Ok Alice. I have to go now. See you soon."

"Bye" and then hung up the phone I went to the register and by the time I got there Edward had all the bags in the cart and was putting away his credit card. I glared at him and he smiled at me. "Sorry, you seemed busy so I paid" I sighed and smiled at him, "I could never be mad at you for too long" and kissed him. After that we left the store and went to his house. The day was half way through and I still had to bake everything.

In the car, Edward started humming my lullaby and I began to doze off. He put one hand around me and I leaned against his chest as he drove. He knew I was tired considering that I woke up earlier than usual.

What felt like a few minutes we were pulling up into the Cullen drive way.

"I almost thought you were in a coma" Edward said smirking.

I gave in a quizzical look and laughed a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't say a word. I was hoping you would talk about your plan."

I laughed, "Not a chance, now come on. I have a lot of work to do"

We got out of the car and began the long mission of bring in all the bags. And after fifteen minutes Emmett brought in the last bag as he closed the door.

"Alright Bella, I helped you bring in your bags now give me a hug"

I laughed, and went over to Emmett hugging him. "Thank you Emmett" and I kissed his cheek. Emmett stood shocked, and then Edward spoke, "I know, she has been like this all morning"

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone while there in the room." I taunted them and then Alice came bouncing down the stairs. "Bella!"

"Alice! Come here you little Pixie" and we both ran into each other and we fell to the floor. Alice stood up giggling, "I'm sorry Bella" she held out a hand and I laughed and took it. "It's ok, Alice. Now if you'll excuse me I have to cook.

Edward's Point of View

We watched Bella skip into the kitchen and we saw her grab Esme's apron that she had for decoration and wrap it around herself. She began to empty the contents out of the grocery bag.

"Wow, Bella is in a really good mood today" Jasper said.

"I know, but how happy is she Jasper?"

"Only Alice has this level of pep in her." And then we heard humming from the kitchen.

"She's humming! And she knows we can hear her! Wow, whatever the 23rd is it sure does make her happy" Emmett spoke.

"Can't you guys just leave her alone! Any way she is going to ask you to do a favor in 3…2…"

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper could you guys please wrap the toys I brought. There's wrapping paper and ribbons somewhere in the bags."

We all groaned low enough to not be heard by Bella and then I answered. "Sure thing Love"

We looked around the living room at the thousands of bags and then Bella came in. "and can you separate the toys, first boys from girls and then by age group and with a marker write for what age group. Wrap all the girl toys in pink paper and white ribbons and all the boy toys in black wrapping paper with silver boys. We had a lot of work to do but I'm sure if we work fast it will get done.

**Several hours later…**

Jasper, Emmett and I were all on the couch surrounded by boxes of wrapped toys. We went into the kitchen and looked shocked. Surrounding us were cookies, cupcakes, biscuits and cakes of all sorts along with a lot of food like mash potatoes, meat, macaroni and cheese, corn, and other stuff. Bella was covered in flour and her hair was a mess and she was sitting at the table with her head down while Esme, Alice and Rosalie were finishing wrapping the last of the food. Esme looked at me and put her finger to her lips telling us not to make noise so as not to wake Bella up. I nodded and went over to her chair and lifted her up. "Edward" she mumbled in an exhausted voice as we climbed up the steps. "Shhh…Love. I got you." I heard a sigh from her, "I love you" and I laid her down on my bed and she was asleep within seconds.

**7AM the next morning (December 24)….**

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, Love…" I heard an angel call. I sighed and sank into my pillow lower.

"Do you feel like getting up yet?"

"Just…a few more…minutes"

Then at the moment a door slammed open and a high pitch squeal rang through the room. "Bella! It's Christmas Eve!" My eye shot open and I sat up in bed and looked at Alice, all the cooking we did flooding back to me. I smiled and looked at Alice. She was bubbling with excitement. "It's December 24th! It's December 24th!" we chanted as we bounced up and down. "Oh my goodness there is so much to do. Hurry, Alice get me something festive to wear. Tell the guys to start loading the car with the toys and the food. I have to shower and get ready! Oh my goodness" I spoke frantically and then I turned quickly to the bathroom but lost my balance and fell backwards. I felt Edward catch me with a smile on his face.

"Bella, Calm down"

"Edward please let me up"

"If I do you have to be calm, ok?"

"Ok" he set me on my feet and I went to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair had flour in it along with my close. I quickly showered and made sure to scrub my hair to get all the flour out of it. When I was done I asked Alice to come and curl my hair. Then she picked it up with a clip that was shaped like a snowflake decorated with diamonds. Then I went to the room and found the outfit she left me. It was a long sleeve red dress that reached up to my knees. Then there were a pair of black stockings and some black boots. I got dressed and then Alice came over and handed me a box. "Consider it my early Christmas present" she said and left. Inside there was a diamond snowflake necklace. I smiled and took it out of the box and put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled, it was the perfect outfit. I went to the stairs and went downstairs. Edward was wearing a red button down dress shirt and black pants. Emmett had on a green turtle neck with black jeans. Jasper was wearing a red turtle neck with khaki pants. Carlisle had on a red and white knitted sweater along with khaki dress pants. Esme wore a red shirt with black stockings and a black turtle neck with red heels to match. Rosalie had on a silver love sleeve shirt with a red scarf and skinny jeans on with black heels. Alice wore a pair designer jean with a jean jacket and a white turtle neck.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Edward whispered into my ear.

"You don't look bad yourself either" I said.

He smiled, "Thank you. We were able to fit all the toys and food into two cars now will you please tell me where we are going."

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. But Carlisle, Esme, you and I can go in one car. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice can go in the other car." I spoke. They all nodded, "Great so let's go." We all got into the cars and then Carlisle spoke, "Where to Bella?"

"Here you go, this is the address." He looked at the paper for a moment and then smiled and looked at me in the mirror. "Ok, let's go and we were off"

**An hour or so later…**

We were outside a building that read Seattle Washington Orphanage. I got out of the car and went to the door and knocked on it. Angela was there and smiled, "Bella you made it!" She wore a pair of worn out jeans and a pink sweater with a Santa hat. "Hi Ang" I hugged her and then said "Look what I brought" I dragged her to the car and showed her the trunks filled with food and presents. "Oh Bella! I can't believe it! This is going to mean so much to the children" I smiled and nodded, "I know! Now come on, help with some of this stuff" The Cullen's stood shocked and then I turned to them, "Are you going to help or just watch?" I asked. Then they began bring in the bags and everything. We were finished unwrapping all the food and then we heard tiny patters of feet from upstairs. I smiled and then a group of kids came to us. The oldest was 10 and the kids were all laughing. They were friendlier than ever. They found Emmett funny and kept pulling at his hair. Esme was looking at a baby girl that was only 4 months old and Rosalie was looking at another baby boy. They found Jaspers southern twang funny. "Bella, what about her?" Carlisle asked. He was looking at a little girl that was about 7 years old. She stood in the corner and shook a little. I tapped Angela, "Hey Ang, what about her?" She turned to the girl and smiled sadly, "poor thing, she just came to us. Her father use to hit her. The mother had died. Thankfully we saved her." I grabbed a doll and turned to Carlisle, "Come, I might need your help" he nodded and we walked over to her. Carlisle and I knelt down to her level.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Renessmee…"

**Author's note: Well, I am going to stop here. Please review and let me know what you think of the story and if you want me to continue it. I thought I'd give all my readers an early Christmas present. So please review and let me know what you think and what you think you would like to happen! Stephanie. **


End file.
